Sulli
Perfil thumb|250px|Sulli *'Nombre:' 설리 / Sulli *'Nombre Real:' 최진리 / Choi Jin Ri *'Apodo:' Big baby, Dollar smile, Pretty Courtesan *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, MC, Bailarina, Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 29-Marzo-1994 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Yangsan, Gyeongsang del Sur, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de Fallecimiento:' 14-Octubre-2019 (25 años) *'Lugar de Fallecimiento:' Seongnam, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 58 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanos mayores y uno menor Biografía Predebut. Sulli pasó su infancia en Busan. Su nombre real es Choi Jin Ri, JinRi significa La verdad en coreano. Sulli es la única hija de su familia, ya que ella tiene 2 hermanos mayores y uno menor. Su madre la anotó en una escuela de actuación cuando era pequeña. El primer viaje a Seúl de Sulli fue en el 6º grado, en el 2005, Sulli actúa profesionalmente como La Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo Dong y un poco después realiza un cameo en otro drama de SBS, Love Needs a Miracle. Después decide convertirse en cantante, y sigue su sueño hasta una audición de SM Entertainment, donde ella cantó la canción de S.E.S, 'Friend'. Después de su audición se convirtió en una trainee de SM Entertainment, y en el 2005, en el 5.º grado, se mudó un dormitorio con Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation. Ella continuó compartiendo dormitorio hasta el debut de Girls' Generation en el 2007. Asistió a Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교) y luego a asistió a Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교). Ella anteriormente estaba asistiendo a Seoul Performing Arts High School con Suzy de miss A, enfocándose en la actuación. 'Debut y Separación.' Cuando Sulli estaba en cuarto grado, fue aceptada en SM Entertainment a través de S.M. Audition Casting System, a partir de ahí se convirtió en un aprendiz para la discográfica. El 5 de septiembre de 2009, ella debutó como miembro oficial del nuevo grupo de chicas de la agencia, F(x), con el primer sencillo 'La Cha Ta'. En medio de las promociones de su tercer álbum 'Red Light', Sulli bruscamente se tomó un descanso de la industria del entretenimiento debido a que estaba agotada física y mentalmente por los comentarios negativos y falsos rumores acerca de ella. Su hiato fue anunciado oficialmente el 24 de julio de 2014. En agosto de 2015, (un año después de su hiatus) SM Entertainment anuncio que Sulli abandonaría F(x). 'Actuación.' Sulli se convirtió en una actriz profesional a los 11 años de edad, cuando fue seleccionada para interpretar a la Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo-dong. Unos meses después, realizó un cameo en Love Needs a Miracle, otro drama de SBS. En el 2006, realizó una pequeña aparición de apoyo como el amor de JYJ, Micky, en un drama teatral vacacional. Más tarde consiguió un papel menor en Punch Lady y The Flower Girl is Here (2007) y también en BABO (2008). El 26 de abril del 2012, Sulli y el miembro de SHINee, Choi Min Ho fueron confirmados para realizar los papeles principales en el nuevo drama de SM Entertainment, To The Beautiful You, la versión coreana de Hana Kimi. Él drama estaría dirigido por el director del famoso drama Boys Over Flowers, Jun Ki Sang y estaría al aire el 15 de agosto en SBS. En agosto de 2014, ella apareció en la película de aventura The Pirates junto con Son Ye Jin y Kim Nam Gil. Interpretó a un personaje llamado Heuk Myo, una joven que se convirtió en una pirata después de ser salvada por la capitana. Más tarde, interpretó el papel principal en la comedia Fashion King, basada en la serie webtoon del mismo nombre, junto con Joo Won y Kim Sung Oh. En 2016, Sulli participó en la película Real junto con Kim Soo Hyun. Ella representó el papel de una terapeuta de rehabilitación. Se había informado de que Sulli completaría las escenas de cama en la película sin un doble de acción. El 1 noviembre de 2016, se anunció que Sulli podría participar en la película de misterio Burning junto con Kang Dong Won y Yoo Ah In. Dirigida por el galardonado director Lee Chang Dong. Aunque SM comunicó que la participación de Sulli en la película no había sido confirmada y que Sulli solo había tenido un encuentro con el director. Poco después, el 26 de noviembre de 2016, el mismo director confirmó que la película había sido cancelada, posteriormente se confirmó que la película no fue cancelada, pero su producción se demoró por lo que el casting de Sulli no fue confirmado. 'Fallecimiento' El día 14 de Octubre de 2019 a las 3:20 PM el manager de Sulli llamó a una ambulancia, cuando la ambulancia llegó al lugar de la residencia de Sulli en Seongnam's Shimgok-dong a las 3:29 PM los paramédicos encontraron que ya había fallecido varias horas antes. La causa de su muerte es materia de investigación de la policía, los familiares solicitaron una autopsia para esclarecer las causas de su muerte y SM Entertainment pidió evitar falsas especulaciones a los periodistas e internautas, además el resto del comunicado dice: "Lamentamos tener que entregar noticias tan tristes y lamentables. Sulli nos dejó. No podemos creer la situación actual y nos golpea el dolor". Dramas *Hotel del Luna (tvN, 2019) Aparición Especial *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *Drama City (2007) *Vacation (2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) Películas *Persona 2 (2020) *Real (2017) *Fashion King (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010, versión coreano con Dae Sung) *BA:BO (2008) *Punch Lady (2007) Programas de TV *Night of Malicious Comments (JTBC2, 2019) *Running Man Ep: 55-75-129-153-154 *happy together (TV Show) Ep: 183 *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010 como MC) Reality Shows *Jinri Market (2018) Discografía 'Single' Anuncios *LUCKY CHOUETTE (2018, ropa) *VEDI VERO (2018, gafas) *Dior (2017, photoshoot para una magazine) *Estee Lauder (2016-2018) *Thursday Island (2016, ropa) *SKII (2016, modelo en tres photoshoots en magazine) *Swarovski (2016, White Day Collection, photoshoot en magazine) *SKT LTE (2013, junto a Yonna de Girls' Generation, Choi Minho y EXO) *Jardin Cafe Real (2013) *Etude House (2013, junto a Shinne y Krystal) *Auction BTS (2012, junto a Shin Won Ho de Cross Gene) *Good Downloader Campaign (2012) *Nana's B (2011, junto a Shinee) *Smoothie King (2011, junto a Victoria) *LG Electronics Optimus Z (2010, junto a Krystal) *Sony Cyber Shot (2010) Colaboraciones * DEAN - Dayfly (feat. Sulli, Rad Museum) (2018) Reconocimientos *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (To the Beautiful You) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Ex-Grupo Proyecto:' SM Town Orquesta *'Educación:' **Jungbu Elementary School (Graduada) **Seoul Cheongdam Elementary School (Graduada) **Chungdam Middle School (Graduada) **School of Performing Arts Seoul (Graduada) *'Religión:' Cristiana Protestante * '''Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua Materna) e Inglés (Básico). * Fanclub: '''Sullians * Hizo su audición en el 2005 en el “SM Casting System Maru Kids Model”. *El 29 de Enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con las otras miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas coreanas. *Sulli fue la inspiración para la canción "Peach" compuesta por la solista IU. * Sulli en el 2013 quedó en el puesto número uno en la que tiene los más bellos rasgos faciales de acuerdo a los ciudadanos coreanos que se les pidió al azar. * Sulli junto a Tae Min de SHINee ocuparon el primer lugar en la encuesta de "Celebridad con los labios más besables" hecha por la marca coreana de belleza 'AFOX' en el 2013. * Sulli quedó en el puesto NO.3 en los "mejores ídol-actriz de la nueva generación" encuesta hecha por expertos del mundo del entretenimiento en Corea obteniendo cinco votos a su favor. * El 7 de agosto, SM Entertainment '''decidió respetar los deseos de Sulli de dejar F(x) para enfocarse en su carrera de actuación. *El 19 de Agosto del 2014 se confirmó que tiene una relación con Choiza, integrante de Dynamic Duo. * El 6 de Marzo fue reportado que tanto Sulli como Choiza decidieron poner fin a su relación de 2 años y 7 meses. * El 10 de Mayo de 2017, Se informó que Sulli se encuentra en una relación con el director de marca Kim Min Joon. * El 10 de Julio de 2017, se reveló que la actriz y su novio no famoso rompieron su relación después de 4 meses. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Archivo:Sulli0.jpg 80060787.jpg Videografía SULLI 설리 '고블린 (Goblin)' MV| Goblin Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019 Categoría:Fallecidos